Never Was and Never Will Be
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: 1558. Queen Mary Tudor has another chance to change the past. Maybe just maybe, she could turn herself from a hated Queen to a beloved one, have the heir she always wanted and make her parents proud. That is if God would let her. AU.
1. Second Chance for a Hated Queen

**AN: This is just a trial. If I get enough feedback for this story then I'll continue but even then I am the worlds WORST updater so who knows. But if you like/hate please review.**

**Prologue **

**17****th**** of November 1558**

" Your Majesty you must sign!" it was like an echo of over 20 years ago only this time she was 'Your Majesty' instead of 'Lady Mary'. She turned her head away, who were these men, nobles yes, but they were not royal, to tell her what to do? Could she not have a few moments of peace before her death?

Apparently not, for they were still shoving the document under her nose.

" Majesty, we must know who the successor is going to be. It is of the upmost importance! You must declare Elizabeth your heir."

" Oh must I now?" Mary said, summoning all her strength for this one last speech.

" Must I give the throne to a young woman who has brought me nothing but heartache, who has created rebels in the hearts of my people and who yourselves and the Holy Father have all firmly declared as an illegitimate bastard." The privy councillors looked away from her angry face. They could not deny it.

" Did I not, with your help, pass a declaration declaring that my parents marriage was always legal and valid which the Holy Father himself supported and therefore that Elizabeth cannot inherit my throne?" she looked at each face in turn, daring them to challenge her.

" Yes Majesty. That is true but as Your Majesty knows the Lady Elizabeth is your fathers only other child, therefore she must be declared as next in line otherwise I fear that there will be civil war."

Mary could feel herself slipping away. She had no time to argue with these foolish men, she had to declare an heir. It was her duty.

" Elizabeth is a heretic, she pretends otherwise but I know it, you know it, indeed, all of Europe knows it. Do you think gentlemen, that she will concede to uphold the true faith which we have worked so hard to restore in this country?" she could see from their doubtful faces that they knew what the answer would be.

" Nonetheless, Your Majesty the only other choice for the throne is your cousin, Queen Mary of Scotland and France and although she is of the true faith and a direct descendent of your father she cannot become Queen of England, Scotland and France, the people would never accept it."

He held the parchment and quill out for her to take.

This was it.

They were right.

Elizabeth was the only choice.

She was signing away all that she and her mother had fought for.

Again.

It looked like she wasn't meant for a happy ending after all.

She closed her eyes for a moment fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as she remembered her life. She had failed in her task.

Her one purpose in this life was to become Queen of England and continue the Tudor line.

She had not had a child.

All those years of pain and misery for herself and for her mother were for nothing since she did not have an heir to pass the kingdom onto.

But Mary didn't cry.

Even after all these years she never cried.

The quill was poised over the parchment, Mary felt tired, so very, very tired.

" Mary." It was her mother's voice, clear as though she were in the room with her, though it had been years since she had heard it.

" Do not sign it. You have another chance. Do you want it?"

At that moment Mary didn't know whether it was her mother, God, or Satin himself, all she knew was that she agreed.

Did she want it?

Of course she did.

'Yes' she thought to herself.

' Oh yes.'

She closed her eyes and the world went dark.


	2. Princess Mary VS Queen Anne

**AN: Wow! The reaction to **_**Never Was and Never Will Be**_** has been overwhelmingly positive which is surprising since I didn't think many people liked Mary.**

**But anyway I have decided to continue this story. The title for the story if you are wondering came from the **_**Evanescence**_** song **_**Everybody's Fool**_**.**

**1533**

Mary woke up with a start. She thought she was dead but the room that she was in was all too familiar. Her rooms at Hatfield. The one place she had hoped never to see again.

When she was younger, Mary had pictured heaven as full of angels, her mama and papa would be there, holding out their arms and waiting for her. They would continue life in heaven much as they had on earth.

This wasn't heaven. This had to be some sort of jest. Maybe she was dead and this was some form of hell because she had given into temptation and listened to the voice. The voice of Satan that sounded just like her mother. This had to be the work of Satan, as punishment for her misdeeds he had sent her back to the worse time of her life.

But, as she reminded herself as she got out of bed and struggled to put on her plain black dress. Maybe just maybe, this was real, maybe she could see her mother and father again. In any case, being here was better than being dead.

At the thoughts of her mother and father it took all of Mary's years of royal training not to scream allowed and sob with joy.

But she didn't, instead she got ready for another day at Hatfield, the first day of her new life.

" Mary. I know this is difficult to understand, but you will soon. Remember, you must not question God's will but believe in his divine plan. I will guide you, so you can learn from your mistakes from the past" Mary jumped as she heard her mother's voice yet again, clear as anything. She didn't know if it was really her mother, but took comfort from the fact that at least someone would be here to help her, it was more of her mother than she had had for the last 20 years.

With that thought, joy spread throughout her very being, and despite the fact that she was at Hatfield, she was happy.

****

\A few weeks had passed and being at Hatfield was exactly like she had remembered, Lady Bryan sent her sympathetic glances while the other ladies giggled at her behind her back and Elizabeth was a sweet and innocent as she remembered. She spent as much time with her sister as possible trying to forget all the hatred that had passed between them in recent years and focus on her sister now while she was still sweet and innocent.

The only break in this routine was one day when Lady Bryan entered and announced to the household that the 'Queen' would be paying a visit to her daughter. Mary was shocked for a moment, remembering the last time that she and the Harlot met and almost smiled at the memory of that verbal victory until she remembered where she was. She tried to school her face into a calm look. Mary could feel Lady Bryan's eyes on her, scrutinizing her reaction to the news.

The 'Queen' was to arrive the following day and Mary, as she was told firmly by Lady Bryan, was to be kept out of sight unless the 'Queen' desired to speak with her. So Mary was left sitting in her small, plain room, already having her speech prepared.

She was not looking forward to Anne's visit to say the least but this time she knew what Anne wanted. That was her only comfort as she sat there, waiting and waiting. Even her mother's voice did not make an appearance, it hadn't since she had first arrived at Hatfield.

Lady Bryan barely paused to knock before entering Mary's room.

"Her Majesty the Queen wishes to speak with you Lady Mary. I need not remind you that you are to be on your best behaviour in the presence of the Queen."

She fixed Mary with a stern stare. Just because she felt a large amount of pity for the girl she wasn't going to allow her feelings to get in the way of her job. Mary felt a large amount of anger at those words but her face betrayed nothing.

She was ready.

****

" Lady Mary." Anne spoke, trying to smile reassuringly at her young stepdaughter. She received a cool stare in return.

"Lady Mary. I am here in kindness. I would welcome you back to court and reconcile you with your father if you will only accept me as Queen" she finished and looked at Mary expectantly, awaiting an answer.

" _Mary, sweetheart, you must accept her offer, if you do not all will be for nothing. It will be hard but you have no choice." _

Giving no sign that she had heard her mother's voice once again Mary answered. Her mother as she was now wouldn't understand, it might even break her heart, but her mother's spirit had come down from heaven to guide her and who was she to disobey?

" Lady Mary?" Anne's voice betrayed a hint of impatience.

" I accept." Mary ignored the quiet gasps of the ladies and focussed on Anne.

" You will agree to accept that my marriage to your father was legal and valid and that the Princess Elizabeth is the heir to the throne and the authority of your father, the King, as head of the church?" Anne questioned her.

" Yes." Mary said again. "I accept."

Anne hid a triumphant smile, not knowing that this had all been agreed upon by Katharine of Aragon and Mary before hand. It was Anne's duty now to be a gracious victor, there was no need to be cruel to her stepdaughter and former rival, now that the daughter had given in the mother would surely follow and in time the people would forget that there had ever been another Queen than Anne or another heir except Elizabeth.

" Very well Lady Mary, I shall arrange with His Majesty to release you from the Princess's household within the month and brought to court. Just in time for Christmas. Won't that be lovely?" Anne smiled at Mary.

" Yes…., Your Majesty." It took all of Mary's willpower to force the words out, thankfully Anne dismissed her.

" Lady Mary." Anne nodded at her. Maybe what her father and brother had said about Mary being stubborn and only interested in her downfall were wrong after all. In any case Anne would still keep a close eye on her but Anne didn't think that they had to worry about Lady Mary Tudor anymore.

She was beaten.

She had finally seen the error of her ways.

Or so Anne thought, anyway.

****

Mary's heart felt lighter than it had in a long-time. She had just given up her rights as a Princess and the heir to the throne but she had done it with her dead mother's blessing and with the knowledge that despite the Harlot's efforts she would still someday be Queen of England. She would soon see her father again and hopefully her mother as well.

Anne thought that Mary was beaten.

Well she was wrong.

She was far from beaten.

In fact Mary had only just begun and soon, God willing.

She would win.


	3. Christmastide Request

AN: Glad everyone is liking this so far! Didn't realise that there were so many Mary fans. As for pairings I am probably going to go with Mary and Philip of Bavaria, I did toy with the idea of Mary/Philip of Spain but I really don't like Philip. Also about the question from _Guardian Angel_ about why Mary would accept Anne, even though Mary knows that Anne is going to die that's not for a couple of years and her main motivation is to see her mother and father again, which isn't going to happen if she doesn't accept.

" She has accepted?" King Henry VIII could hardly believe what he was hearing; his stubborn daughter had finally accepted that Anne was his true wife. As he thought of Mary he suddenly longed to see her.

" Yes " Anne confirmed squeezing his hand. " I have invited her to court, with Your Majesty's permission of course."

" That was very thoughtful of you sweetheart. I shall invite Lady Mary to court at once. Now that she has seen the error of her ways she deserves to be treated with respect and honoured as my daughter."

Henry grinned. He really had missed his daughter but it was more than that. Now that Mary had seen the error of her ways her mother would as well, therefore leaving the Emperor with no reason to invade England.

Meanwhile Thomas Boleyn had heard it all, since he was sitting at the table reserved for royalty and their families and he didn't like it. As far as he was concerned the stubborn brat should stay at Hatfield and left to rot there, or better yet be put to death. He had to say something to persuade the King and his stupid daughter that this was a serious mistake.

" Forgive me, Majesty but would it not be better to wait until we can be fully assured of the Lady Mary's acceptance, after all, she was indeed wilful and disobedient to Your Majesties." He spoke to Henry, hoping to make him see sense.

Henry's anger instantly rose. How dare Thomas Boleyn tell him what to do about his own daughter?

" I thankyou for your input, Lord Wiltshire." He said icily, " But I think I know my daughter better than you, and if Anne assures me of Mary's loyalty then that is all I need to hear. "

Thomas Boleyn struggled to contain his anger at being spoken to like that.

" Of course Majesty." He nodded. " Daughter." He said icily to Anne, annoyed that she hadn't helped him. " Father." Anne nodded her dismissal and Thomas Boleyn slunk away.

" Thomas." Henry looked in his direction. "Charles" he continued motioning for them approach the throne.

Henry turned to Thomas.

" I want to invite my daughter, the Lady Mary to court within the month. She is to be released from the Princess's household. You will make the arrangements." Henry said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

" Majesty." Cromwell bowed and left, gritting his teeth as he noticed Brandon swiftly hiding a smirk. He, like Thomas Boleyn didn't want Mary at court but rather, in the Tower. There was nothing he could do about it now except keep a close eye on her when she arrived. She may have 'accepted' Anne as Queen but if Cromwell knew Lady Mary, then she was still plotting to undo all of the work he had done with the Reformation.

He would have to keep a very close eye on her indeed.

****

As Cromwell walked away Henry turned to Charles.

" Charles." He said warmly.

" I want you to deliver the news personally to Lady Mary. I know that you have always admired her and I know that she thinks highly of you." Henry grinned.

" Majesty…" Charles said, worried a little, after all it was not exactly good to favour Mary in these times.

" Relax Charles, my daughter Mary will be glad to see a familiar face to welcome her back to court." Charles smiled with relief and, bowing, returned to his seat.

Anne frowned; it was an open secret that Charles Brandon was a Catholic and favoured Katharine and Mary's cause. He was no friend of hers and Henry knew it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

****

" Are you ready Lady Mary?" Lady Bryan inquired. Mary nodded. All of Elizabeth's household had begun to treat her with more deference ever since the King had sent her two maids and allowed her to come to court for Christmas.

But more importantly Mary had a mission. Once she was at court she would ask her father to let her visit her mother. Mary was sure that he would agree once she demonstrated her 'loyalty' to Anne.

She felt sure that this was what her mother meant about changing the past. A part of her, the more rational part, told her not to accept the word of a voice in her head. She had dismissed the possibility of a hallucination when she had realised that she really had returned to the past, but she still didn't know whether this voice was the work of God or Satan himself. Mary was sure she couldn't tell anyone, they would think she was possessed and King's daughter or no, she would be at best, locked up for life and at worst, put to death!

Mary was on her own, as she had been for most of her life. She would continue to listen to this voice but from now on, she must be on her guard. After all, just because she had lived through this once, didn't guarantee that she would do so again.

****

A short time later Mary followed Lady Byran out of her old room, not sparing it a glance and made her way to the front of the house, where Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk was waiting for her.

" Lady Mary." The Duke smiled at her and bowed.

" Your Grace." Despite her current predicament Mary managed to smile as well. She had always liked the Duke, he was loyal to her cause and it was an open secret that he despised Anne.

" His Majesty has asked me to accompany you on your journey to court for Christmastide. I hope that this is agreeable to you?" he asked her.

" Of course Your Grace." Mary replied.

She looked back at Hatfield as the Duke of Suffolk helped her into an awaiting carriage. She would miss her younger sister but she was glad to be away, she would soon see her father for Christmastide and everything would be alright.

Or so she hoped.

****

" Your Majesties, the Lady Mary Tudor." Mary kept her face calm and expressionless as she approached the throne where her father and Anne sat. She could literally feel the entire court holding it's breathe as she reached them. This was the crucial moment. She would have to acknowledge Anne.

"Your Majesties." Mary smoothly curtsied to both her father and Anne.

" Lady Mary." Her father spoke first.

" We are very glad to have you with us. Will you not say hello to the Queen?" Mary took a breath. This was the test from her father, making her acknowledge Anne in front of everyone. Little did either of them know that in a few short years Anne would be dead.

" Your Majesty. " Mary swept her a deep curtsy and kept her head down for a moment as the whispers started up again.

_This is only temporary _she told herself. _In a few years Anne will be dead._

Her father smiled.

" You may enjoy the festivities Lady Mary, the Queen and I will speak with you later." It was a loving yet clear dismissal.

" Thankyou Your Majesty." She curtsied again.

Henry chuckled. "Father."

Anne's icy smile disappeared in an instant and she frowned.

" Yes…." Mary looked into her fathers eyes and gave a shy, yet triumphant smile.

"Father." With that she turned and walked away as the people made way for her.

As the King gazed lovingly after his daughter Anne pasted a cold smile onto her face. She would have to keep a close eye on Mary indeed. The King clearly still loved her.

That love was dangerous, for Anne and her daughter.

****

A few days later were the annual exchanging of gifts. Mary was required to present a gift to Anne but that wasn't the real shock. Once all the gifts had been presented a messenger came in with two boxes.

" Who is it from?" the King asked happily.

" Your Majesty, the Dowager Princess of Wales has sent a dozen shirts for Your Majesty and a gift also for the Lady Mary." The court gasped and Mary went pale.

She had hoped that her mother would not find out that she had accepted Anne's offer until Mary had a chance to visit her and explain. But of course she knew. The question now was whether her father would accept the gift.

She looked at him as he stared straight at her for several moments. Anne frowned and whispered something in his ear as Henry shook her off.

" We gratefully accept the gift from the Dowager Princess." Henry took the gift from the messenger and beckoned Mary forward.

" Lady Mary." He said handing her the small box.

' If I may.. Father?" she questioned the word sounding foreign on her tongue.

" Might I have a private audience with you?" she gazed at him beseechingly hoping that he wouldn't make Anne be there as well.

Henry nodded much to Anne's displeasure and, gratefully Mary waited for her father leave his throne so that they could go into his chambers.

****

" Now what is all this about Mary?" Henry questioned her although he had a fair idea.

" Father, I beseech you to allow me to visit my mother, the Dowager Princess, I know that I have wrongfully and shamefully gone against Your Majesty's wishes in the past, but I have heard that my mother is unwell and I believe that it would give her much comfort if I visited her, if Your Majesty permits me too."

She looked at him, trying not to cry, she had missed her mother so much for over 20 years and the thought of not seeing her, even after she had accepted Anne, was almost too much to bear!

" Mary…" the King sighed softly. " My Pearl…. We shall see. This is a very difficult matter, which I must discuss with the Queen. Now go and enjoy the evening." He smiled fondly at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

" Thankyou father." Mary said grateful that he didn't refuse.

Henry watched her leave.

He really didn't know what to do.

****

Back in her new chambers, which, as a Lady-in-waiting to the 'Queen' were close to Anne's rooms, Mary opened the little box that contained the gift that her mother had sent. Inside was a locket in the shape of a heart that was made entirely out of rubies. It looked very expensive and also in the box was a small note.

My darling child-

_If this reaches you then you should know that the locket inside is the one that was given to me by my mother, Isabella of Castile in Spain. There is a portrait of your father and I inside it. Wear it and think of me, as I am always thinking of you. If it is God's will, perhaps we will see each other soon._

_Your loving mother, Katharine, Queen of England. _

Mary clasped the note to her chest. It was a miracle that she had even received this gift at all. Her mother made no mention of the fact that she had accepted Anne, or least appeared to accept her as Queen. Perhaps she didn't know, though Mary knew that was unlikely. Some minutes later and with much regret, she burned the note. It was treason for her mother to call herself Queen of England now. As it would've been treason not so long ago for Anne to call herself Queen of England.

It was a long while before she fell asleep, the locket clasped around her neck, her mind full of worry over what her father's decision would be. Mary knew that if the Harlot had her way, she would never see her mother again.

Ever.


	4. With One Condition

Mid January, 1534

" How is Mary settling in?" Henry asked Anne the next evening after Mary's request.

Anne looked at Henry carefully before replying. ". I have installed her in suitable apartments close to my rooms, since she is to be my lady-in-waiting now." Henry nodded at this, glad that Mary was being treated honourably. Henry took a deep breath and then pressed on.

" Sweetheart, Mary has asked to see her mother." Anne looked up sharply at this.

" She has asked to see Katharine?" she frowned. Theoretically there was no reason to stop Mary seeing her mother other than the fact that Anne hated and mistrusted her.

" And what did you say?" she asked him slowly.

" I told her that I would speak with you, as my wife and Queen first before giving her an answer." Henry gently picked up Anne's hand and kissed it.

" Is that wise Henry? Mary may have accepted me but Katharine hasn't. You know she still hasn't accepted me as Queen." Henry frowned at this.

" Katharine is ill Anne. Very ill. Mary has proved herself to both you and I as a loyal and obedient subject. Now that Mary has seen reason, she could persuade Katharine to do the same. Mary should be allowed to see her mother." Henry ruled.

" Henry, sweetheart, I think Mary should sign the Oath. " Henry's frowned deepened and Anne hurriedly continued.

" It would make the Catholic rebels accept that Mary is a bastard if she declares it herself." She said persuasively.

" That's enough Anne." He said, annoyed.

" Mary has acknowledged you, Lady Bryan has said that she is respectful to Elizabeth. That is enough. Mary is still my daughter and she deserves to be treated as such. Understood?"

Anne pursued her lips and nodded but said nothing. Henry had that look that he wore every time he spoke of his daughter. But she could do nothing against Mary until she gave Henry a son.

However an idea formed in her mind.

" Perhaps a chaperone, should accompany Mary to the More?"

Anne smiled sweetly.

" I have instructed the Spanish Ambassador to escort Mary there and back. It is only a day visit."

" I was thinking that perhaps _I _could go to the More with Mary as well." Anne said.

Henry shot her a puzzled look.

" Why in God's name would you want to visit Katharine?"

" Well…" started carefully. " I was thinking that I could keep an eye them and get to know Mary better, after all, the Lady Mary is my stepdaughter."

Henry looked at Anne thoughtfully. He couldn't really believe that Mary would like to have Anne at the More but then again, Henry just couldn't bring himself to trust his eldest daughter. Instead of helping her mother to accept that she was not Queen of England Mary might unknowingly incite her mother to further rebel against him.

Anne was right.

" Very well sweetheart. We shall tell the Lady Mary the good news."

Anne just smiled.

****

The Christmastide and New Year festivities were finally over and Mary could not say that she was sorry to see them go. She still had no word from her father about her request and feared the worst. Her mother's voice had not spoken to her again and Mary had a feeling that she wouldn't until Mary had seen her, or, rather, her other self.

Mary had to start her duties as Anne's lady in waiting and in some ways it was worse than living at Hatfield. The other ladies treated her with deference, as was expected due to her position as the King's acknowledged daughter and Anne always oozed icy politeness and a cold smile and Mary would do the same.

But Mary was desperately, desperately lonely, at least at Hatfield she had had baby Elizabeth to distract her from her woes. Here at court she had no one, except Ambassador Chapuys and of course, her father.

Mary didn't know why she was surprised. It seemed that whether she had a second chance or not, she was destined to always be lonely. She recalled with perfect clarity how she had chosen her husband Prince Philip, her cousin the Emperor's son and fallen in love with him the moment she had seen him. She would never tell anyone of course, but the reason she had fallen in love with him was because of his resemblance to a certain Duke of Bavaria.

However, Philip of Spain didn't heal the hole in her heart that was due to years of neglect from her father, the cruelty of the Harlot and the separation from her mother. If anything, he made it worse.

She thought that he loved her, until he left for Spain while she thought she was carrying his child. The memory of coming out of confinement with no child, knowing that she would never have a child, having to watch the young, beautiful Elizabeth, the daughter of the Harlot swan around and delight in her misery still made her face burn with anger and embarrassment.

That was when her burning of heretics had really started. As if by burning people, she could burn away her heartbreak and misery. Then and only then, could God give her a child and send her husband back to her.

That wasn't going to happen this time. When Mary became Queen again, she would insure that she was tolerant of Protestant people. She had learned from her mistakes. God had punished her for her sins by letting her be childless and now her mother had sent her here to start again.

Now, here she was as Lady in waiting to 'Queen' Anne. She was soon startled out of these thoughts by her father's arrival.

" Sweetheart." Henry said, entering the room and searching for his daughter.

" Father." Mary curtsied as he gestured for the other ladies to leave.

" You may sit." Henry said, sitting himself next to Anne and holding her hand.

" Mary, the Queen and I have discussed it and we have agreed to your request. I have spoken to the Spanish Ambassador and arranged for you to be escorted to the More for a visit with your mother within the week" Mary was shocked that he had agreed so easily to her request.

" Queen Anne has graciously agreed to accompany you on your day visit to the More." Henry beamed, looking expectantly at Mary.

Mary said nothing. She didn't know which was worse, only being allowed to see her mother for a single day, or Anne being there the entire time.

Anne smiled at Mary and, releasing Henry's hand, grabbed Mary's instead.

At the feel of the Harlot's cold, cold hand holding her own Mary had to fight not to scream at her and slap the smile off of her smug face.

" I have been longing to get to know you better Lady Mary. After all, you are my stepdaughter, this visit will give us that opportunity."

Henry was still smiling. He was seated with the wife that he adored and the daughter he loved and they were actually holding hands! Henry would never have thought that Mary would ever accept Anne but in his mind they were fast becoming friends. When Elizabeth a little older and he invited her to court, they would all see that they were all one, big, happy family.

Henry failed to notice the smugness of the smile on Anne's face or the pure fury that was just barely concealed in Mary's eyes.

" I thank Your Majesties." Mary said softly, not tearing her gaze away from Anne.

" We will have a wonderful time won't we Mary?" Anne said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

" Indeed Madam." Mary managed to force a smile, but inside she was seething.

So the Harlot knew how to manipulate her father as well, did she?

As she looked into Anne's triumphant face she knew it was war.

One that Mary intended to win.

_I'll cut your little heart out _

_Cause you made me cry._

**AN: This might be my last update for a little bit as it's my birthday soon and straight after that school goes back, but I'll do my best. To **_**Guardian Angel**_** I hope you liked the Mary/Anne interaction, more to come next chapter. Also next chapter is Mary's big visit with her mother (I know that it's impossible for a day visit from court to the More but I am taking licence with that Ok?). Finally the above lyrics are from **_**Girl With One Eye **_**by **_**Florence and the Machine**_**. It mostly inspired this chapter.**


	5. Battlelines Are Drawn

Ambassador Eustace Chapuys was furious, to say the least.

When he had first heard, just before Christmas that Princess Mary had agreed to accept the Harlot as Queen he was shocked. When these reports had been confirmed he was almost as furious as he was now. How could Princess Mary betray her mother so? Not to mention willingly agree to give up her title!

But slowly, as his anger cooled, Chapuys began to see the benefits of Princess Mary's acceptance. Mary clearly still hated the Harlot, but by accepting her she could get back into her father's favour and speak to him on her mother's behalf.

When, after the New years festivities ended, Chapuys heard from the King himself that Mary was to be allowed to see her mother he thought that Mary's plan was working. Even if it was only to be a day visit it was far more than the King would've allowed a few years ago.

But then when he was informed the next day that it had been decided that the Harlot herself would be accompanying the Princess to see her mother, the Queen Chapuys barely managed to restrain himself from grabbing the King by the shoulders and shaking some sense into him.

Surely even the love struck King could see that the Harlot would take the opportunity to poison and kill the Princess or the Queen, even both!

Chapuys knew that he could do nothing except accompany Mary on this cursed journey and do his best to keep both the Princess and the Queen safe.

As soon as the King had told him the dreadful news he went straight to the Princess chambers (which in his opinion were far to close to Harlot's rooms for comfort).

" Ambassador." She said coolly and motioned for him to have a seat, while inside her heart was pounding. Chapuys had surely heard about her acceptance about Anne and the dreaded trip to the More. The only reason he hadn't caught up with her before now was because of the Christmas and New Year's festivities.

" Princess, I understand why you have appeared to accept the Harlot as Queen. You are restored to your father's favour and are in a better position to help yourself and your mother. There is no need to explain." He smiled gently, before remembering their other problem.

" As for the other problem, I am afraid that the Harlot has won this round. We must accept that she will come with us to the More. You cannot risk your father's wrath and being denied access to your mother or falling from favour. I shall try to be with you at all times and, if possible allow you and your mother to talk alone, but you _must _beware poison Princess, I would not put it past the Harlot to attempt to kill you or your mother. Especially since the court knows that your mother has been ill." He said gravely.

" The King has left it up to me to inform your mother of your visit." Chapuys continued.

" Doubtless she will be extremely angry at the Harlot's intrusion. I have already written to the Emperor and informed him of this situation. I am sure he will not take kindly to this and the effect that it will have on his Aunt's health." Chapuys reassured her.

Mary nodded but privately she knew from prior experience that the Emperor would not intervene.

" Be of good cheer Princess. I will not let anything happen to you, nor your mother, the Queen." Chapuys reassured her.

" I shall try Excellency." But she wasn't hopeful.

Good cheer had been in short supply lately.

" What is it Lady Elizabeth?" Katharine of Aragon asked her maid Elizabeth weakly.

" It is a letter from the Spanish Ambassador Madam." She said, handing the letter to Katharine.

Katharine opened it, hoping that whatever the Ambassador wrote was good news.

Dear Madam-

_You will have heard by now that the Princess has accepted the Harlot. I have written to assure you that this is not the case. Now that the Princess is restored to her father's favour she will, in time, be able to help you. While the Harlot is still in power she can do nothing but as of yet the Harlot has not provided him with a son, so it is only a matter of time. I have also written to inform you that the King has finally allowed the Princess to visit you; alas the Harlot has managed to convince the King that she must accompany the Princess. _

_You have my word Madam that I will do all within my power to protect both you and the Princess while she is with you, but you __must __be aware of poison madam, for I fear the Harlot will not hesitate to harm either of you. It would be wise, I think, to avoid eating any food that is not prepared by a lady that you trust. I will be on my guard madam, I swear it. _

_Your obedient servant, Eustace Chapuys. _

As she finished the letter Katharine felt a growing sense of unease. How wonderful it was, that her beloved Mary was coming to see her after they had been apart from so long! Stuck in the hostile environment of the More with Henry sending councillors every few months to try and make her sign the Oath, Katharine had longed for her daughter every second. But the Harlot was coming as well? For the first time Katharine actually feared her. Other than the Ambassador and Lady Elizabeth, Katharine, Mary and the Harlot would be alone. To see her daughter call someone else the Queen of England was almost more than she could bear! Katharine understood Mary's reasoning behind it but that didn't mean that it wouldn't wound her heart to hear it.

" What is it Madam?" Lady Elizabeth asked, watching as Katharine's already pale face went even paler.

" The Spanish Ambassador has written. He says that my daughter Mary is coming to see me."

Elizabeth smiled. " Oh Madam, is that not wonderful news?"

" I have missed my daughter so, Lady Elizabeth, I have longed for her everyday, I would be so happy if it were not for the Harlot. I am told that she is visiting us as well. The Ambassador says that we must be wary of poison."

Elizabeth looked shocked. "But, Madam, surely she will not dare such a thing. You are a Infanta of Spain and a Queen of England, your daughter is a Princess of the Blood."

Katharine smiled faintly. " You do not know her Lady Elizabeth. Her ambition knows no bounds. If poisoning us would serve a purpose for her then she would not hesitate. You must be on your guard when Mary is here, there must be no opportunity for the Harlot to poison our food. You need to make this… prison a place fit for a Royal retinue, after all I expect that my daughter will have a large retinue as benefits her position."

Elizabeth nodded, tactfully not mentioning the fact that it would be Anne who would be arriving with a Royal retinue.

" Of course Madam." She curtsied.

Katharine was left alone.

" Mary." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Oh, how she had missed her.

Although Henry publicly informed the court that Anne and Mary were visiting Elizabeth's household, most of the court knew that they were going to visit Katharine. It was a mere 3 days after Mary had found out that Anne would be accompanying them when a most unhappy party gathered to say goodbye to the King.

" Goodbye sweetheart." He said, kissing Anne gently on the lips. " I shall miss you every minute, no, every second you are away from me."

Mary watched her father embrace Anne and frowned.

" Are you well Madam?" he enquired quietly.

She pasted a smile on her face and replied. " As well as can be expected Excellency."

Chapuys smiled sympathetically. " I have written to your mother and informed her of the…. Situation." He said looking over at Anne and Henry.

" Regardless, she is looking forward to seeing you."

But before he could say more Henry came over to where they were waiting by the Litter.

" Excellency." Henry said to the Ambassador.

" Your Majesty." He bowed.

" You must take good care of my daughter, Excellency, for she is most precious to me."

Chapuys nodded.

Henry then kissed Mary's forehead. " Mary, my Pearl. I shall miss you."

Mary was overcome with emotion. Her father hadn't talked to her like that for years.

" I… I shall miss you as well… father." She managed to choke out.

" Your Majesty, the Litter is ready." A servant approached Henry.

" Very well then. I shall see you both soon. He helped Anne and then Mary into the first litter while Chapuys went into one further down. Despite having expected this Mary still shot a panicked look towards the Ambassador, though he could do nothing.

Mary had no idea how long the trip to the More would take, but she did know that now she would have to spend all of it with Anne.

" Are you looking forward to the trip Mary?" Anne asked her sweetly once they were on the way.

Mary stared at her for a few moments, knowing that Anne knew that she wouldn't like this trip one bit.

" Indeed Madam." She said, then, turning her head quite rudely to look out the window of the Litter, Mary said nothing to Anne for the rest of the journey. She was to busy thinking about what on earth she was going to say to her mother.

To Mary's mother it had been a few years, but for Mary it had been over 20 years.

There was a lot to talk about.

Katharine had Elizabeth dress her in her finest outfit; one of the few that Henry had let her keep from the days when she still called the Queen of England by all, not just a handful and the few jewels that she retained.

She was unable to get out of bed yet, but she was sitting up, composed and dignified like the Queen she still was when they announced the arrival of her daughter and the Harlot.

" Her Majesty Queen Anne and the Lady Mary Tudor, Madam." The servant announced.

Katharine raised her eyebrows but otherwise made no comment.

Mary nervously fingered her precious locket as they went in. Anne saw her and smiled in a way that was meant to be reassuring but Mary felt another surge of hatred.

All that was forgotten the moment she saw her mother. She was pale and in her bed. Oh her poor mother! Mary knew that she would recover from this, but it still made her heart ache to see her like this.

" Madam." She gave a deep curtsy, far deeper than any she ever gave to Anne. Then she practically ran to her mother's bedside.

" Mama." Mary said before embracing her mother so tightly as though she would never let her go. She hadn't even realised that her mother's tears were now mixing with her own.

" Mary, sweetheart. How I have missed you!" Katharine smiled brightly, forgetting that Anne was in the room.

" Let me look at you. How you have grown!" Katharine caressed her daughter's cheek.

" Gracious Madam." The Ambassador greeted Katharine, bowing and kissing her hand as he entered. All of them completely ignored Anne's presence.

" You look pale Madam." Chapuys said, concerned.

" Fear not, Excellency, I shall be well again. Please, sit and tell me of the King. How is Henry?"

Katharine gave a contented sigh as she said his name. Chapuys and Mary sat down next to her, while Anne was still ignored.

" Katharine." Anne said coldly, tired of being ignored, after all, it was now Anne who was the Queen.

" I have come here with the Lady Mary at the request of my husband, the King. His Majesty has decided that you are to be supervised at all times." Anne smiled maliciously.

Mary looked anxiously at her mother.

" If that is what the King wishes then so it must be." Katharine declared.

" But I believe that it was more of your doing rather than the King's to deny me so. Henry would never behave in such a manner that was unbefitting to his status, Lady Anne. No. I am quite sure that my husband, the King would not treat me, nor his beloved daughter the Princess, as such."

With those few words that Katharine said quietly she had spoken clear treason. If it had been anyone else they would've been in the Tower already. But it was Katharine and for all Anne's feminine charms she could not completely destroy the deep bond of love that had existed for over 20 years and despite her urgings the King refused to harm the stupid Spanish cow and her bastard!

There was a cold silence for a moment. Anne glared at Katharine. Chapuys glared at Anne, Katharine smiled serenely at Anne and Mary, well she didn't know quite where to look.

" Lady Elizabeth." Katharine called to her maid, breaking the silence.

" Give the Lady Anne a chair."

Once Anne was seated she hesitated before considering her next move. She herself recalled telling Henry that it would do him no good to argue with Katharine, as she would always win. But she could hardly allow this opportunity to go by without mentioning it.

" The King has also sent me here for another reason." Mary frowned as Anne spoke, as far as she knew all Anne was here to do was to keep an eye on them.

" And what might that be, Lady Anne?" Katharine said pleasantly enough.

" To sign the oath. To finally acknowledge the truth. Mary is a Spanish bastard and that makes you nothing more than a whore." Anne let some of her rage slip through to the surface. For far too long Katharine and Mary had ruined her life. Not any more!

Katharine sat up straighter at those words. She glared at Anne. Mary shrank back on instinct. Her mother had only looked like that when the King told her of his desire to be rid of her.

But Anne had made a grave mistake. She had known Katharine as the dowdy, devout, old Queen but inside she was still the young girl from Spain, waiting seven years for her crown, her fortune, her destiny and her love. If Anne thought that Katharine could be bullied into giving all that up then she was wrong.

" Never." She declared fiercely.

" You would be foolish to continue this course Lady Anne for you know, you cannot win." Katharine said warningly.

But she knew that Anne would try anyway.


	6. The Sound of Death

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. But, I have a very good reason. My laptop got a HUGE virus, which then wiped the harddrive, and therefore ALL my stories. **** Anyway, here is a new chapter at last. I'm a little rusty though.**

***Last Chapter***

_**" The King has also sent me here for another reason." Mary frowned as Anne spoke, as far as she knew all Anne was here to do was to keep an eye on them.**_

_**" And what might that be, Lady Anne?" Katharine said pleasantly enough.**_

_**" To sign the oath. To finally acknowledge the truth. Mary is a Spanish bastard and that makes you nothing more than a whore." Anne let some of her rage slip through to the surface. For far too long Katharine and Mary had ruined her life. Not any more!**_

_**Katharine sat up straighter at those words. She glared at Anne. Mary shrank back on instinct. Her mother had only looked like that when the King told her of his desire to be rid of her.**_

_**But Anne had made a grave mistake. She had known Katharine as the dowdy, devout, old Queen but inside she was still the young girl from Spain, waiting seven years for her crown, her fortune, her destiny and her love. If Anne thought that Katharine could be bullied into giving all that up then she was wrong.**_

_**" Never." She declared fiercely.**_

_**" You would be foolish to continue this course Lady Anne for you know, you cannot win." Katharine said warningly.**_

_**But she knew that Anne would try anyway.**_

"You are running out of time. My husband will be rid of you as he was of me. Although he shall rid himself of you far more easily than he did of me. After all, I am told the people still despise you for usurping my rightful place and all of Europe knows that your family descend from _trade _and you have no powerful relations to speak of. "Katharine continued

Anne was silent.

"He is tiring of you already is he not Lady Anne?" Katharine said softly. "For you see, I know my husband far, far better than you ever could. He is impatient. He says he loves your daughter, but he will not love her for long."

Anne laughed loudly, which made Mary wince.

"Henry, _my husband_, will never tire of me. For unlike you, I can give him a son. I will give him a son. Not like you. Katharine, with all your dead sons, bastard sons but dead nonetheless. I will succeed where you failed, _again and again. _And if not,"

Anne continued, her voice growing louder

"... then my daughter Elizabeth, _the true heir _will make a better Queen than your bastard ever could!"

Katharine was furious.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that? As much as you like to pretend that I am not the Queen of England, I am still an Infanta of Spain, a Princess of the Blood, Aunt of the most powerful Monarch in Christendom and a _thousand times_ _more Royal_ than you will _ever_ be, Lady Anne, daughter of a mere Earl, whom only obtained his title through the whoring of his daughters."

Anne's face darkened.

"Listen, _Katharine_" she spat as though it were a curse.

"Like it or not, _I _am the Queen of England now. It is _my _daughter who is the heir to the throne, Henry is _my_ husband. And as for your bastard, Mary, the only redeeming quality about her is the fact that she chose to accept _me_ as Queen "

There was silence for a moment.

Katharine and Anne were both panting heavily.

Neither wanted to back down.

Katharine looked like she was about to _hit _Anne.

Never had Mary seen her mother look so angry.

Meanwhile, Mary and Chapuys just sat there, stunned into silence.

Suddenly, in a delayed reaction, Chapuys jumped up.

"My master, the Emperor, will be very displeased to hear you speak in such a way about his beloved Aunt and Cousin, Madam." He addressed Anne.

At this Anne snorted.

"Excellency, we all know that the Emperor does not care about his Aunt and Cousin, at least, not enough to start war over them. Is that not true?"

She smirked.

"I assure you it most certainly is _not_ Madam."

Chapuys said firmly, although he refused to meet their eyes.

Meanwhile Chapuys' interruption had given Katharine time to calm down.

And, as though nothing had ever happened, Katharine asked Chapuys to see about their midmorning meal.

"Of course, Madam." He bowed and left the room.

Silence reigned again.

"Let us stop all of this useless talk. Now Mary, sweetheart, tell me, have you played the Virginals recently? I remember the French Ambassador was particularly impressed, your father was so proud. There you were, only three years old and already so talented." Katharine laughed softly, as Mary pulled her chair closer to where her mother was sitting once again.

Anne, grudgingly sat down again, disappointed to be denied her chance to put that Katharine and her bastard in their proper places once and for all.

She summoned, Lady Elizabeth.

"Wine!" Anne said rudely. Elizabeth looked nervously at Anne until she glanced over at Katharine.

"Yes, by all means, get the Lady Anne some wine, Lady Elizabeth."

And so this continued for an hour or two, with Mary and her mother remembering times passed, when all had been well, they rarely talked of the present, and most importantly, they never discussed the future and whether Mary would be allowed to see her mother again.

Chapuys was in the kitchen watching Anne's servants preparing the mid morning meal with the eyes of an eagle. However, unfortunately for him, one of Thomas Boleyn's servants had already succeeded in poisoning the food before it had even arrived.

The food looked delicious but Mary was afraid to eat any of it. Anne saw Mary looking at it anxiously.

"The King has ensured that all the food eaten here was prepared at Greenwich, so there is no need to worry about poison, Lady Mary." Anne smiled, meaning to be reassuring but looking malicious.

Mary knew something was very wrong.

_Do not eat any of the food, it has been poisoned! _

Katharine's voice sprang to life inside her head just before she could take a bite.

"Stop!" she said, not caring about decorum for once as she knocked the food onto the floor.

"It has been poisoned."

The room grew very silent.

The only sound was the sound of Anne as she swallowed her food.

It was the sound of death.


	7. Going Back to Court, Permenantly?

"Anne?" Mary questioned, alarmed as Anne swallowed the food.

The effect was immediate.

Anne was as pale as death; she clutched at her throat and started gasping.

Katharine stood abruptly.

"Lady Elizabeth, fetch a Physician at once." She commanded

Elizabeth hurried off.

"I will alert His Majesty, Madam" Chapuys offered. Although Chapuys would gladly let Anne die, he knew that failure to inform the King immediately would mean that suspicion would fall on Katharine and Mary, perhaps even himself.

_Anne was drifting. _

_She had eaten something..._

_Her throat had closed. _

_She was gasping. _

_She could not breathe. _

_Help me! She tried to scream. _

_Katharine!_

_Mary!_

_Please. Do not let me die!_

_But the words would not come. _

_She was alone. _

_She was dying. _

Anne was poisoned.

Henry's heart raced as he thought of his beloved Anne, seriously ill, possibly dying, maybe already dead...

No!

He shook his head to clear it.

With the intensity of the situation Henry failed to realise that Anne's poisoning meant that he would have to come face to face with Katharine, whom he had not seen in years.

Henry willed his Horse to go faster as he finally approached the More.

He dearly hoped that neither Katharine nor Mary had had anything to do with the poisoning. Because there was only one punishment for poisoning the Queen.

Death.

Katharine enlisted the help of the physician and Lady Elizabeth to carry Anne to the best room in the decrepit house, which was her own.

Katharine sighed when she realised that she knew more than the physician did!

When Mary saw that Katharine intended to nurse Anne, he was appalled.

"Mama...?"She questioned her, noting that she looked unwell.

"Sweetheart, believe me, I have little desire to nurse Lady Anne, but do you not think it will look suspicious if the King learns that I not only refused to sign the heretical oath, but that I also stood by and watched while his beloved Harlot died?"

"Now, can you fetch a cool cloth for the Lady Anne Mary?" Katharine asked her.

Mary nodded numbly.

She could not believe this was happening. Her mother. Here. Alive. The voice of her mother in her head. The fact that she had changed the past.

It made her head spin.

When she returned Katharine smiled at her.

"Do not worry, Mary, my darling, Henry will know it is not our fault. I do not know how our food could have been tainted, especially since it was brought in from outside. But I am confident that my husband will see reason."

Mary doubted it. Especially when his 'beloved Anne' was involved. The real question was, if none of the people in the household poisoned the food, then who could it have been?

Anne's vision was blurry but before she had time to take in her surroundings she was struck by a vile retching, worse than she had had even when pregnant with Elizabeth.

"The bucket." Someone called and then Anne was vomiting into a bucket and it felt like her insides were pouring out into it. Her mouth was burning with a spice that she had never known before. Several minutes later, she finally stopped retching and realised what was happening.

"K...Katharine?" Anne whispered hoarsely.

"The King will be here soon. You were very lucky, had you eaten anymore it would have killed you. I saved you with a Spanish remedy, you swallowed a herb which is very hot and which caused you to bring up the poison. "

Anne nodded and fell back into unconsciousness just as Henry entered the room, followed closely by Anne's father and Chapuys.

There was a moment of shocked silence.

While Mary had immediately noted that her father had entered the room and stood up at once, Katharine remained oblivious, completely focused on her task in place of the useless physician who had long since left.

"Katharine?" Henry said, trying to sound stern but merely ended up sounding confused.

"Henry" she smiled softly.

Then her eyes turned to the other figures in the room.

"Dowager _Princess" _Thomas Boleyn smiled his cold smile.

"My Lord" she replied coolly.

"As you can see, I have taken great care of the Lady Anne."

"You mean, _Her Majesty, the Queen, _do you not _Princess_?" Thomas demanded.

Katharine stared him down unflinchingly.

All the while, Mary watched in complete silence, struck dumb by the man who had terrified her for many years and had an ambition that was greater than even John Dudley's.

"That matters little at this moment. Lady Anne had induced but a bite of the powerful poison which otherwise would have killed her, it is I; you have to thank, Lord Wiltshire, for the fact that your daughter is still among the living. Something, I have no doubt you are very grateful for."

Thomas was silent.

"What in God's name happened to the physician? I was told you already summoned one here or else I would have brought my own! Katharine, what were you thinking, you do not know how to treat the sick! In fact it was probably you who poisoned Anne in the first place!"

Henry finally spoke up.

Katharine glared at him.

"Henry, after all of the years we have been married, surely you would know me better than that? The physician was a useless fool and probably would have killed the Lady Anne rather than saved her. I used one of the remedies from Spain, like so many others that I have used on you over the years, do you not remember?"

Henry nodded grudgingly.

"As for the poisoning, would you really believe me capable of such an act? I, the woman who refused to allow my nephew, the Emperor, to wage war in England because I have such love for this country and its people, though God know, my treatment is deplorable. I would never hurt the Lady Anne, for all that I dislike the woman, as, if nothing else, the suspicion of her poisoning, would fall onto Mary, whom you well know, I would do anything for."

Henry then turned his attentions to Anne. She was pale and looked close to death.

"She woke up just a few moments ago, she has brought up all of the poison and I believe she will be well again." Katharine said, watching Henry watch Anne.

As Henry watched Anne, little did anyone know that he was coming to a decision.

His poor Anne could still die, despite Katharine's assurances and he would not rest until he found whoever poisoned her.

Even if it was Katharine.

He doubted his daughter Mary, after bonding with Anne so quickly, would poison her; she was, after all, an innocent.

However Katharine was an entirely different matter.

She had seemed sincere when nursing Anne but that could have been a clever ruse.

No, it was better to keep her where he could keep an eye on her.

He took a hold of Anne's limp hand as he made his announcement.

"Katharine, as a reward for saving the life of my beloved wife, the Queen, I have decided to invite you to court. Permanently."

_At court? Permanently?_

**AN: All medical knowledge in this story is made up. Katharine did not have any medical knowledge either as far as I am aware, although I believe she used to make a poultice for Henry, but certainly no knowledge of ridding the body of poison. I just thought it would be ironic for KOA to save Anne's life.**


	8. Triumphant and at Court

_AN: The next few chapters will focus on KOA and Anne mainly. _

_At court? Permanently?_

"Henry, you cannot be serious?" Katharine asked, sceptically.

"As I recall, you took great pains to ensure that I was permanently banished from court several years ago."

Henry frowned, annoyed.

"Yes, well now I have decided to invite you to court where you will be honoured with all due respect as the Dowager Princess of Wales and the saviour of Queen Anne."

Katharine looked mutinous.

"You know I shall never answer to that false title Henry, even if it means I will never return to court."

"I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND!" Henry's sudden outburst frightened everyone.

"You shall do as I command Katharine. Am I understood? I had thought you would be happy woman, since you always say you long to see your daughter and I will allow it. As long as you sign the oath and agree to accept the title of Dowager Princess of Wales, as Mary has already done."

Katharine was silent.

"Katharine..." Henry's voice turned to pleading. "I do not want things to be bad between us, I want to thank you, and I know you did not have to help Anne, but yet you did so. I still care for you and for our daughter, if you would only accept that you were never my wife and that Elizabeth is my heir all would be well between us. I would treat you as honourably as I have treated Mary."

"You know I would never accept such a title, nor will I sign that oath, when every inch of it is a falsehood." Katharine stated calmly.

"Why not Madam? When your own daughter signed the oath acknowledging her bastard status." Henry demanded.

"That was Mary's choice. I know the reasons for it and although she chose to sign the oath, I shall not do so. If I am to come back to court, I will not sign the oath and I will not be known as the Princess Dowager of Wales."

Henry gritted his teeth and weighed up the benefits of having Katharine at court until he found whoever tried to kill Anne and the demands she was making.

"Fine." He bit out reluctantly.

"You will live in private apartments which will be guarded at all times. However, for the time being, you shall not have to sign the oath."

He sighed.

"Majesty are you sure that is wise?" Thomas Boleyn interjected nervously. The last thing he wanted was Katharine of Aragon at court and possibly restored to favour.

"Yes Thomas I am." The King practically growled.

Henry then turned to the Ambassador.

"Ambassador, I trust in you to see to it that the Lady Mary and the Lady Katharine are escorted back to Greenwich immediately."

"Yes Majesty." The Ambassador bowed.

As for Mary, she was ecstatic.

She remembered that her mother's death was caused by the harsh conditions at the More. It was only 1534 now, but if her mother stayed at court, perhaps she needn't die?

Mary dearly hoped so.

Even if Katharine was still to die in 1536, at the very least, Mary would be allowed to see her more often and although Mary suspected that her father wanted her mother at court to keep an eye on her, at least she now had a greater chance of being restored to favour. Mary was also glad that her mother would not have to suffer the indignity of being called the Dowager Princess of Wales in public or having to sign the dreadful oath. She was not yet called Queen, but it was a start.

Thomas gritted his teeth as he saw the bastard Mary struggle to hide a smile. When he had arranged for the poison this is the last thing he had wanted!

_Flashback_

"_Do you understand what you are to do?" he asked his servant roughly. _

"_Yes my Lord." _

"_Make __sure __that you only put the powder into the food of the Lady Katharine and the Lady Mary." _

_Oh how Thomas would have loved to have put poison in the Ambassadors food! But there was not enough for that. Besides, with both the troublesome whore and bastard dead, the Ambassador could not jeopardize his daughter and granddaughter's claim to the crown. _

"_And, if, God forbid, they should find you, you are under no circumstances to tell anyone, even under threat of torture that it was I that supplied the poison and commanded you to use it. Or it will be your family whom will suffer. Understand?" _

_The servant nodded vigorously. _

"_Good. Now, I am told that this is to be an informal visit so there will be no one around to taste the food of either Mary or Katharine."_

It was a shame that Thomas had never considered the possibility that his own daughter would be as stupid as to not bring a food taster, nor would that the servant would screw up the dishes and his daughter be poisoned.

Worst of all was the fact that now Katharine was to return to court!

Permanently!

Without being made to sign the oath or acknowledged as the Princess Dowager of Wales!

Thomas knew that there was a great possibility that Anne could die and that Katharine could be restored to favour.

For the first time in a long while, he felt the faint stirrings of fear in his heart.

All of the court had heard about the fact that the Harlot and the Princess Mary were visiting Queen Katharine. Many thought that an attempt would be made to poison both the Queen and the Princess; others thought that the King would finally relent and allow the mother and daughter to be together, some even thought that Queen Katharine would give in and sign the oath.

But no one could have predicted what was to happen.

The King came bursting in, calling for the physician, the Queen in his arms, who was unconscious and pale as death itself.

"_Poison. The Queen was poisoned." _ Whispered the court almost the second that Henry and Anne were in the Queen's chambers.

So many questions.

"_Who did it?"_

"_What about Katharine and the Lady Mary?" _

"_Is she with child?"_

Some within the court thought it was terrible that the 'true Queen' had been poisoned.

Many others thought that she was never the true Queen and that the poisoning was well deserved.

The whispering continued as time ticked on.

The King had not emerged from the Queen's chambers.

However each person from Privy councillor to Catholic to Reformer wondered the same thing.

"Will_ she die?"_

Meanwhile, Katharine and Mary were being escorted by Chapuys to Katharine's new apartments.

"I am deeply sorry Madam that you shall not get the entrance you deserve, or, indeed, the welcome that Sir Thomas More promised when you first left."

Katharine smiled gently at the Ambassador.

"It is more than I could have dared hope for, Excellency."

"Are you nervous mama?" Mary asked anxiously.

"Yes." Katharine answered honestly.

"But a true Queen never betrays her feelings. Remember that sweetheart, for one day, you shall be Queen."

With that, Katharine walked into the crowded room which was full of courtiers, with Mary close behind her.

You could literally hear a pin drop.

Katharine and Mary smiled radiantly and Katharine held her head high as she walked through the court that she had been the centre of for so many years.

Mary looked at her mother, and saw her nod slightly.

They walked over to Anne's supporters, namely George Boleyn and Thomas Cromwell.

"My Lords." Katharine said pleasantly enough.

"My Lady Mother is here at the invitation of His Majesty, my father. " Mary chimed in, smiling as well.

"Yes, thanks to the generosity of the King, I am to reside here permanently at court with my daughter."

And with that announcement they were gone, with the Ambassador recovering from his surprise at watching the Queen and Princess interact with the 'vile reformers' as he called them, in time to show Katharine to her sumptuous new apartments, not nearly as good as she had had when she was considered Queen of course and unfortunately near to Anne's but also next to her daughters apartments.

Neither Katharine nor Mary noticed the stares of the entire court on their retreating figures.

It was official.

The _Queen _was back.


	9. Always, Fighting for You

_**AN: Sorry for the delay! My laptop was MIA for a few days so I couldn't post.**_

" How is she?" Henry asked his personal physician anxiously.

Dr Butts checked Anne's forehead anxiously.

She was hot and sweating profusely.

" I am afraid she has worsened Your Majesty."

Henry waved him away and sat down beside Anne holding his head in his hands.

He did not understand it.

Katharine had said that Anne had regained consciousness briefly and she had seemed slightly better as they travelled back from the More but now she was worse.

Dr Butts had tried every potion and powder known to man and Henry had even used his own personal remedy, but to no avail.

Anne was dying.

After a few minutes an idea struck him.

Katharine had helped Anne before. Maybe she could again?

Henry knew it was his only hope.

Katharine was Anne's only hope.

Henry stood as soon as Katharine entered the room.

" Well?" he demanded.

" Can you help her?"

"Perhaps." Katharine said.

She shook her head as she approached the bed where Anne was still unconscious.

"Henry, you should know better than this!" she chastised him.

"How often have I told you that these homemade so-called remedies do not work?"

Henry blushed despite himself.

"Just help her!"

"Why?" Katharine questioned him calmly.

"Why should I help the woman who has caused me nothing but misery and taken everything from me? She has threatened the life of my daughter. _Our _daughter on many occasions. She despises me and I am told she wants you to send Mary and I to the scaffold and _you _want _me _to help _her? _ Well I shall not. Let your physicians deal with her, but I will not save her."

Henry was desperate.

"But... but, you helped her before, at the More. You saved her life Katharine!"

"Because I had no choice. I knew if the blame would fall to Mary if she died and I could not allow that. Make no mistake Henry; I care nothing for your whore."

Henry's face turned red.

"You _will _help her Katharine. Or so help me God I will lock you in the Tower for poisoning the Queen of England- as you have practically admitted to- and send you to the scaffold!"

His eyes bulged alarmingly.

"I would never take a life, even that of a woman whom I despise."

"I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND AND YOU ARE MY WIFE. YOU WILL HELP HER OR I SWEAR TO GOD..." Henry let his threat die off as he realised he had just acknowledged her as his wife.

Katharine smiled triumphantly.

"Henry, I love you, I always have, despite what you have done, and, I am prepared to help Anne, on one condition."

Henry braced himself.

"I want you to admit that you still love me. I want you to admit to me, right here, right now, that I have always been your wife. If you do, no pretending, no falsehoods, just the truth, then I shall help the Lady Anne."

She waited.

Henry took a deep breath.

What was he going to do now?

"Nothing else? And this will never be spoken of outside this room?" he asked cautiously.

Katharine shook her head.

"Then... I still love you Katharine, I always have, and from the moment I saw you arrive from Spain I loved you. You are my wife, according to all of Europe and in my heart; you will most likely always remain so."

"I knew it. And as much as you will deny it to yourself, say to your conscience that it was merely to appease me so that I would help the Lady Anne, you will know that all you said then was the truth. I want you to know that I will not stop fighting for you Henry. For our family. I wanted you to know that."

Henry opened his mouth to protest.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must tend to the Lady Anne. Your Majesty."

Katharine curtsied respectfully.

"Do not call her that." Was all Henry could think to say as he dutifully left the room.

Katharine just smirked.

They both knew it was the truth.

_But it will not change a thing. Katharine shall reside at court permanently, as gratitude for helping Anne and so the Emperor will have no cause for complaint, and once I discover who has poisoned Anne, then Katharine shall be made to take the oath. _

Henry ignored the fact that something incredibly dangerous had just happened.

His encounter with Katharine, full of a fire that had not been present for years, had stirred up feelings that he had thought were long since gone.

Henry tried to convince himself that he was not, _could not, and would not _befalling in love with his wife.

Again.

And this time, even in his own head. He did not correct the fact that he had called Katharine his wife.

Again.

Mary was growing anxious.

Her mother had spent the entire evening nursing Anne much to Chapuys and her dismay. Mary could not believe that her mother would nurse the Harlot back to health, the woman who had caused them so much misery!

Chapuys tried to reassure her that this was just because her mother did not want the King to be suspicious but Mary was still uneasy.

After all, although her mother was now residing at court and therefore much less likely to die in 1536, her mother's expert care may in fact be the downfall of them both. If Anne were to conceive and bring a son to term...

The past would change, and certainly not for the better.

However the voice of Katharine had not spoken in a while and Mary sensed that it was best to let things take their course and interfere only when necessary. Mary longed to ask for her mother's advice on what to do, but, if she told her mother that she was hearing _another _Katharine's voice within her head, and that she was from the future where she had reigned- and failed- as Queen of England, well, she would be declared insane, perhaps subjected to an exorcism of evil spirits and she would be utterly discounted as an heir to the throne.

She could not allow that to happen.

Anne was awake at last.

At first she thought she was in hell.

Katharine of Aragon was standing over her, still looking every inch the Queen of England, though Anne was loathe to admit it.

"Ah, Lady Anne, you are awake. "

However Anne did not answer as all her energy was currently focussed on the intense pain in his stomach which felt like fire burning in her insides.

"Madam." Dr Butts, came towards them-he had been in the room the entire time Katharine was looking after Anne, ensuring that Katharine could cause her no more harm."

"If you please."

Katharine stood aside so he could attend to Anne.

He looked at her stomach for a moment and frowned.

"Your Majesty, although I cannot inspect you properly, the poison used was a powerful one, if Lady Katharine here- he looked at Katharine apologetically for a moment for using that title- had not nursed you almost continuously, then you would have died, England is in her debt."

Dr Butts cleared his throat.

"I realise that this is an unusual situation, Your Majesty, but I am afraid that due to the poison and the length of time that it spent in your system, it has almost certainly rendered you unable to be with child." Even though Dr Butts did not support Anne, he felt rather sorry for the woman for hearing this in front of her rival, but he could do nothing- after all, he could hardly ask Katharine to leave."

Anne sat up abruptly, making her stomach clench and her head spin.

"Unable to be with child? Are you sure?" she asked Dr Butts urgently. This was literally a matter of life or death.

"Quite sure Madam. However I am certain you will make a full recovery otherwise ." Dr Butts said, as though that would solve everything.

Katharine and Anne immediately locked eyes.

Henry could not find out.

_Must_ not find out.

Or Anne was finished.


	10. Bye Bye, Boleyns

**A/N: No idea if there was such a thing as Dr/patient confidentiality in Tudor times. But there is now.**

"I forbid you to tell His Majesty." Anne said immediately, and Dr Butts reluctantly nodded. He was bound by law to respect a patient's confidentiality, even though keeping this secret from the King bordered on treason.

Unfortunately Katharine was not bound by anything.

"Thank you Dr Butts, but I would like to speak to the Lady Anne alone." Katharine commanded gently.

Once they were alone, Katharine did something rather unexpected.

Instead of gloating over her eternal triumph of her enemy, she sat down next to Anne, and took her hand.

"Lady Anne, I know what it is like to be unable to have children, not trouble conceiving them of course, but rather, keeping them."

Her face turned slightly sad.

"I would never wish Henry's wrath upon anyone, not even you, however, I cannot keep this secret from the King for it would be treason and cruel to him, to think that you can bear a son, when you know in your heart that you cannot."

"I do not believe it!" Anne practically shouted.

"The physician is a fool. So, I had a few stomach pains that are nothing, besides they have subsided now."

"I am afraid not, Lady Anne, you were bringing up blood from inside, I believe that the physician is right."

Now there was nothing in Anne's stomach but a dull ache, whether it was from fear or from the poison she did not know.

Anne's eyes widened as she suddenly recalled she had been poisoned.

"You!" she shouted looking at Katharine.

"You planned this, to destroy me! I will see you on the scaffold for this!"

Anne grew hysterical.

"It was not I who poisoned you, nor my daughter, but the King is working with his councillors day and night, trying to work out who poisoned you. I am sorry for your condition Lady Anne, but I will not stand by while you falsely accuse myself or Mary."

Katharine turned towards the door.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! I AM THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" Anne broke down into tears as Katharine left.

"I am the Queen of England." She whispered to herself as Katharine left.

But Anne knew she would not be for long.

"Henry." Henry looked up, startled by Katharine's sudden appearance, willing himself not to blush like a school-boy.

For, although he had been looking into whoever poisoned Anne, ever since he had confessed about his true feelings they had grown stronger than ever. He found his mind wandering to her more and more frequently, leaving him distracted and rather confused.

He was further confused by the sad look she had upon her face.

"What is it Katharine? Is something the matter with Mary?" Henry knew she was often ill.

"No, Henry, may I sit?"

Henry nodded, anxious now.

"I have just come from the Lady Anne's chambers. Dr Butts has said-and I agree with him- that the poison in the Lady Anne's system has rendered her, unable to have any more children."

_Unable to have any more children_

_Unable to have any more children_

_Unable to have any more children_

The words echoed in his head.

"WHAT? I do not believe it!"

Henry was in shock.

"She was vomiting up blood Henry and complaining of stomach pain. I think Dr Butts speaks the truth." Katharine said softly, feeling his pain.

"No, no, no, it was _you_, you poisoned her!" Henry raged, although even he did not believe it.

"Henry, the food that we ate was brought from outside, it must have been tainted before it arrived at the More. So therefore, I could not have possibly poisoned Anne."

Henry raged again as he acknowledged the truth of her words.

"By God, when I catch whoever poisoned her, they will wish they had never been born! I will torture them until they are begging for mercy. Then I will torture them more!"

Katharine could see he was about to break down.

So, automatically, she took him into her arms and held him as Henry VIII, King of England, sobbed onto her shoulder.

Despite everything, she was truly sorry for his pain.

She even feared for the Lady Anne because Katharine knew that it was merely a matter of time before the King turned his rage onto her.

Thomas Boleyn discreetly made his way into his daughter's room.

Believe it or not he actually felt guilty.

However, although his plan had gone utterly wrong his was confident that Anne would recover and, with any luck, either Katharine or Mary would get the blame for it.

"Daughter." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Anne's heart beat faster.

It had been an hour since she had known that she could have no more children, an hour ago when her life had been ruined.

Anne Boleyn was terrified.

She did not know what her father's reaction would be, but she knew it would not be pleasant.

"Father... I have to tell you something."

She blurted it out in a rush.

"Dr Butts has said that I am unable to have any more children. Because of the poison."

"What_?" _Thomas hissed.

This was far, _far _worse than he had imagined!

"Who else knows about this?"

Anne winced.

"Katharine."

"Katharine?" Anne held her breathe as her father confirmed his worst fears

"KATHARINE OF ARAGON _KNOWS_? How could you be so _stupid? _You stupid girl!" Thomas raged, regardless of the fact that Anne was ill.

"Father... please." Anne begged him.

"Is she the only one other than the physician who knows about this Anne?" her father questioned her, his voice deadly calm.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Thomas exhaled with relief, maybe all was not lost.

"Then, all we have to do is get Katharine out of the way before she informs the King. When the King visits you, you must tell him that you believe, _firmly _believe that it was Katharine who poisoned you, perhaps even shed tears, then, with any luck, the King shall be so enraged that he will not listen to Katharine when she denies it and convince the King that justice shall be served by exiling her, _permanently _to the More."

Anne looked at her father in mute horror.

How could she tell him that Katharine was probably telling Henry, _right now_?

"Or better yet," Thomas mused. "Inform the King that the only suitable punishment for such a crime is to be sent to the scaffold. But no, I doubt that would work, after all, he still cares for Katharine, despite what he has said to the contrary."

"All this is for nought if you cannot get with child Anne. I do not care if you use whores tricks, if you steal a child, I do not even care if you sleep with your _brother. _For God's sakes, just do whatever you have to do to give His Majesty a son!" Thomas said firmly.

"If only the poison had worked on Katharine and her bastard instead!" He said angrily.

Anne's eyes grew wide.

"Y...you poisoned me father?"

She was shocked.

"I never meant for _this _to happen. All I wanted was Katharine and Mary dead!"

"Well congratulations father, you have officially ruined me. Katharine is already telling Henry, probably as we speak."

Thomas was horrified.

"Well, why are you just _sitting there? _Katharine is about to ruin you! Ruin our family!"

"No, father, that was you, you with your pride and your greed and endless ambition, and now, now I am going to tell His Majesty that it was you who planned to poison Katharine and Mary."

"Anne!" Thomas had to stop her from ruining everything.

"You would turn in your own father? You will send me to the scaffold?"

Anne fought back tears.

"I do not want to, believe me, after all you have done, you are still my father and I love you, but I

Must.

For Elizabeth's sake. The King will now annul our marriage and bastardize my daughter because of your folly and I doubt you will ever see a Boleyn on the throne of England."

Anne managed to stand, despite several days in bed and nearly dying.

She made her way toward the door and her father did not even try to stop her.

This was the end for the Boleyn's and their Queen.


	11. Helping Hand

It had been a very strange few days.

Mary had hardly seen her mother or her father.

Her mother was busy nursing Anne, while her father was busy trying to figure out who had poisoned her.

It was bizarre to say the least that Katharine was giving up spending time with her only child to assist her greatest enemy.

Mary tried not to feel jealous.

After all she was a grown woman and until very recently had been without parents for many years.

Mary had mainly kept to her apartments and saw no one except her maids and the Ambassador because whenever she did venture into the court whispers surrounded her.

She could hear snatches of conversation.

All revolving around herself, her mother and Anne.

Mary could not believe that it was still only 1534; it felt like a lot longer than that.

Five days after they had visited her mother at the More, Mary was finally summoned to the King's apartments.

"Mary, sweetheart, your father and I have some important news."

Mary nervously sat down.

"As you know, Anne was poisoned. The poison has destroyed her womb and her ability to bear children."

Mary was shocked.

She chanced a glance at her father.

His face tightened as he remembered his conversation with Anne.

_Flashback_

"_Is it true?" he demanded of her the moment she walked through his door, not caring about how fragile and weak she looked. _

"_Katharine told me that the poison has made you unable to bear children. Is it true?_

"_Answer me. IS IT TRUE?" He shouted. _

_Anne shrank back a little, but soon gathered her courage_

_How dare he treat her like this!_

_After all, it was not her fault. _

"_Yes, Henry, it is true, but does it really matter? After all, we have Elizabeth and if we can make an alliance with France..." Anne said, hoping to appease him._

"_An alliance with France! Anne, I did not marry you, just so I could leave my Kingdom to a girl who is only a year old! I married you so I could have a son!" _

_Her temper flared. _

"_You married me, because you loved me!" she shouted. _

_There was an awkward silence. _

"_Didn't you Henry?" Anne said urgently. _

"_Because you loved me? Because you never loved Katharine?" _

_Henry was feeling guilty, until she mentioned Katharine. Then he was just angry again. _

"_Well, Madam, at the very least _Katharine _could produce children, even if they did not survive. At least with her I would have a daughter of marriageable age as my heir. Do not forget Anne, Katharine saved your life." _

"_Your heir?" Anne completely ignored the last part of Henry's sentence. _

"_Is that it Henry? Do you plan to make that bastard Mary your heir again, even after she signed the oath, acknowledging _me _as Queen of England?" Anne accused him. _

"_I think it is best if we have our marriage annulled Anne. After all, I need a son. It is clear that God has cursed you with bareness because of the fact that all of Europe knows that your sister was once my mistress and due to your pre contract with Henry Percy, which Cromwell tells me was never broken." _

_Cromwell! Anne thought. That lying little snake!_

_Anne had one last card left to play. _

"_Henry. What I originally came to tell you was that I know who poisoned me."_

_Henry's eyes widened. _

"_It was my father. He said he intended to poison Katharine and Mary, but somehow, all the poison ended up in my food. You see," _

_She said to him, her voice softening. _

"_It was not my fault that I... I cannot bear anymore children. It was not my fault."_

"_He will have to die for this Anne. I cannot condone an attempted attack on my family. "_

_Anne nodded. "I know." She said softly as she turned to leave. _

_Now everything would be alright. _

_Her father would die. _

_But her daughter would be safe. _

_She would be the heir to the throne and marry and someday, would marry a French Prince._

"_Anne." Henry called._

"_Yes Henry" she smiled, confident that he was no longer angry with her. _

"_I am still going ahead with the annulment." _

_End Flashback_

"Anne has agreed to an annulment on the grounds of my affinity to her sister and the fact that she was pre contracted to Henry Percy. I shall allow Anne to retire to Hever with Elizabeth and revert to her title of Marquess of Pembroke. It is clear now that the poisoning was God's will."

Katharine and Mary shared a look.

"Nethertheless, I shall still punish the person responsible."

Mary held her breath.

"Anne's father accidently poisoned her food at the More in an attempt to kill you Mary, and your mother. "

Mary looked at her mother, whose face was blank; clearly the King had told her beforehand.

"Although Anne was not killed, and the poison did not reach its intended targets- Thank God- I mean to show that no one can attempt to poison the family of the King and escape." He said, unconsciously glancing toward Katharine, which Mary did not miss.

_No... Surely not? _

_My father could not... _

_No. _

_He could not be falling in love with my mother... again..._

_Could he?_

She was so lost in thought she nearly missed his next words.

"I have asked your mother to continue to stay at court, although Anne is retiring to Hever and the identity of the posioner has been discovered, as a reward for saving Anne's life." Mary instantly brightened.

_He still cares for her after all!_

_He must or he would not ask her to remain at court!_

Mary then realised that Katharine's voice had not spoken for a while.

_Everything must be the way it is supposed to be. _

"I also have another reason for giving you both permanent lodgings at court." Henry paused.

"I am still in great need of a male heir. That is why; I want you two to help me find a new wife."

Mary could not believe this.

This had to be a jest, surely.

Henry looked at Katharine and smiled.

"I could think of no one better."


	12. Return of an old friend

**AN: Firstly, A HUGE THANKYOU! To everyone who has reviewed and/or put this story on alert. It means a lot. Also, a time jump alert.**

**Also, unless plans change drastically, H/K WILL be a couple again, eventually. So sorry to any TomKat fans, A/H or J/H fans. (Although J/H is still being considered).**

**Christmastide, 1534**

It was unbelievable how quickly things had changed- even for a man like Thomas Cromwell, who changed sides more often than he ate. Just a few short months ago, the Lady Mary had submitted and signed the oath, a major victory for Cromwell and the Reformer faction.

Or so he had thought.

Then that idiot, Thomas Boleyn had made the grave mistake of attempting to _poison _Katharine and Mary.

The fool!

As much as Thomas wanted to get both Katharine and Mary out of the way, he would never risk killing them, particularly if he could not conceal it as an accident.

Instead- and it was one of the few times he had felt like crying in his entire existence- his even more moronic servant had used the poison for _both _Katharine and Mary and poured all of it into Queen Anne's food!

The result of which, rendered her _barren _and Thomas Boleyn without a head.

And therefore, useless, for the Reformer faction, useless for Henry, useless for her family and useless for England.

The marriage was quickly annulled and the Reformer heir, Elizabeth, was bastardized.

He had thought that now that Katharine had been cleared of suspicion, she would be sent back to the More.

No one was more surprised than he when Henry declared that Katharine was to stay on at court and _Katharine and Mary _were to help the King choose a new wife!

Cromwell had hoped that Anne would stay, fight for her position, or at the very least confirm that Elizabeth would remain the heir to the throne.

Instead she had slunk away to Hever, utterly defeated, now to be known as _Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke _while her daughter would be the _Lady Elizabeth _and _behind _Mary in the succession.

_Flashback_

_Cromwell had only mentioned the oath once. _

"_Majesty, surely the Lady Elizabeth is ahead of the Lady Mary in terms of precedence as well as in the line of the succession. At least until Your Majesty has a legitimate son?" Cromwell hastened to clarify. _

_Henry's glare was fierce. _

"_As far as the oath is concerned, Master Cromwell, it is invalid. For its very article constitutes treason, as we have clearly established that the Lady Anne was never truly my wife, and therefore, never truly Queen of England, therefore Elizabeth could never be my true heir. Is that not true Master Cromwell?" _

" _Yes, of course, Your Majesty, but should we not draw up another oath, that clearly states that the Lady Katharine was never your lawful wife and therefore the Lady Mary was never your true heir?" he pressed. _

_Henry shook his head. _

"_The country has had too much upheaval in the past few months, it will comfort them to see Katharine at court, as well as silence the Emperor and the Pope with regards to her treatment. I shall wait until I take a new wife, then you shall devise a new oath and I am confident that they will both sign. Indeed, I am confident that the entire country shall sign." _

_Henry's tone signalled that the conversation was at an end._

_Cromwell did not get a chance to mention that since the King had declared the oath and its contents invalid, that meant that his marriage to Katharine was valid and that Mary was legitimate..._

_Cromwell prayed that the King had merely forgotten about that aspect rather than declared the oath null for that very reason of naming Mary as his legitimate heir._

_End flashback_

And now, in this Christmastide of 1534 Katharine was walking around the court, all but Queen. Even worse, Henry had rejected every single woman that Cromwell had placed under his nose.

In fact, he did not even seem _interested _in finding a bride, spending all his time with Katharine or with Mary.

Cromwell could not stand to see the Ambassador strutting around, that arrogant smirk upon his face, but there was little he could do about it.

For Cromwell had come to realise something in the months that he had spent observing Henry and Katharine's interactions.

They were _friends. _

That was not to say that Katharine was not in love with Henry, you could see it on her face every time she looked at him.

Despite all he had said and done to her over the years. Her love refused to die.

Henry, despite his protests also clearly loved Katharine.

Even though, he had gone through _so much _in order to be rid of her, religious upheaval, the oath, the threat of excommunication and war with the Emperor for God's sake!

How could he just forget about the Reformation and the vital need to have a male heir?

Unfortunately, it was clear that they had a deeper bond than _anyone _even themselves had anticipated.

And that was a rather alarming thought.

If the King did not find a new wife, and quickly, Katharine could quite easily become Queen again, with the way the King was acting toward her.

It would be frightingly easy, since all of Europe had recognized the invalidity of his marriage to Anne, and most of England was still Catholic.

For the first time, Cromwell was at a loss.

He did not know how to handle the situation.

And that scared him to death.

It was odd.

Henry did not pretend to understand it.

Ever since the day when Katharine had said she would not stop fighting for him, she had occupied his thoughts more and more.

In the days and weeks that had followed since he discovered Anne was barren and sent her away, heartbroken he had spent nearly all his time with Katharine and Mary.

Less than a year before, Henry would have despised her presence, but now, now he found he _needed _her like he needed air.

They often stayed up into the night, just talking, remincing about the past. Katharine knew he just wanted to forget.

Wanted to forget that every time he thought about _her _or even little Elizabeth, all he could think about was the heirs that he would never have with Anne, and the fact that her _father _hadwanted to kill his daughter and the woman who, as he finally admitted to himself, still had a very special place in his heart.

He tried to forget that _Anne _the woman he thought he had loved above all others, had tried to move heaven and earth for- had told him numerous times that she wanted him to _kill _Katharine and Mary.

Tried to forget the voice in the back of his mind that wondered if she had known about the attempted poisoning, as unlikely as it was.

Henry pretended like none of it had ever happened.

Like he had never 'married' Anne.

Never sent Katharine away.

Never bastardized Mary.

Never started the Reformation.

Katharine's almost constant presence even seemed to help him forget the urgent need for a son.

Although his initial aim had been to have Katharine help him choose another wife, his _real _reason for

Wanting her around was the fact that she was the only one who could comfort him.

When he was with Anne, they had lusted and fought and raged at each other, but she never

Comforted him.

Not emotionally, anyway.

Besides, he was still deeply scarred from the situation with Anne and had little interest in exposing his heart to another woman so soon.

Katharine was _familiar. _

Henry knew she could not hurt him.

He knew what to expect from her.

That was, until the day Thomas More came back to court.


	13. The Plan

It had been a surprisingly long time since Sir Thomas More had been seen at court.

Everyone knew that Katharine had been back into the King's favour, at least partially, for many months now, however it was not until after the New Year's celebrations of 1535 that Thomas More had finally made an appearance at court.

He had kept away while Anne Boleyn was in power, however even when reports reached him of Queen Katharine's ever growing favour with the King and the Lady Anne's baroness he still did not immediately return.

Upon his resignation as Chancellor, he had rather enjoyed spending more time in Chelsea with his family and had no reason to return to court while the King was considering his heretical ideas.

He was also unsure as to how the King would receive him. After all, although Katharine was back in favour, Thomas did not know as to whether the King was still going ahead with his reformation or whether he planned to return to the true church.

After all, the King of England was not a man to forget past quarrels.

But he could stay away no longer.

Harry had been his friend, and Katharine was his beloved Queen of Hearts. No. He had given the King these months to cool off.

It was time to return home.

The court held its breath.

No one was too sure as to how Thomas would be received.

But they needn't have worried.

"Thomas!" Henry boomed.

"What brings you back to court?"

"Majesty." He bowed to Henry.

"I have come to court to seek Your Majesty's forgiveness."

"No need Thomas. No need. The differences that have plagued us in the past are gone. "

Thomas was not too certain about that, but nethertheless he willingly embraced the King.

Those watching now believed that it was merely a matter of time before the King reconciled with the Catholic Church.

At first Henry was greatly excited to see his old friend back at court, despite the circumstances in which they had parted. However that quickly changed later that evening when he and Katharine were alone together as they always were around that time of the evening.

She was a delight to talk to about everything and anything, and she knew him so well that it was as effortless as breathing.

Tonight, however, she could talk of nothing other than Thomas More.

It annoyed him for some reason.

"Henry?" Katharine asked, noting his sullen mood.

"Why do you talk of Sir Thomas constantly?" he barked out.

"I do not know what you mean, he has only recently returned to court Henry; I thought you would want to discuss it. He is your friend is he not? And he has always been a very good friend of mine."

She smiled softly.

"I look forward to spending much more time with him in the future.

Henry just scowled.

_In the Lady Mary's chambers_

"Sweetheart, it has been so long since I have spoken with you. Just the two of us."

Katharine embraced her daughter as they sat down.

"I cannot believe that Sir Thomas has returned to court. Even though the King has restored both you and me to favour-at least partially- I would have never thought that he would ever allow Sir Thomas to return." Mary commented.

"Perhaps, he would return to the true church, in time, with gentle persuasion." Katharine stated.

"Do you not think that father might return to you, someday soon?" Mary held her breathe, that was her dearest hope.

Katharine shrugged.

"I do not know sweetheart, we must be patient."

"I have heard that father has been, unsettled lately, about the amount of time you are spending with Sir Thomas." Mary queried.

Katharine chuckled.

"Mary, your father knows that nothing would ever happen between Sir Thomas and me."

Mary nodded thoughtfully, however a plan already forming in her mind.

She deplored sinking to the Harlot's level, but if that was what it took to get her parents back together then so be it.

_Dear Mistress Seymour- _

_It is my wish that you come to Court to serve in my household as my Lady-in-waiting to thank you for faithfully serving my mother as I have no doubt you will faithfully serve me. _

_The King's daughter, Mary. _

Jane read and reread the page several times, still not fully believing it.

The King's daughter wished for _her _to come to court?

How she had missed the court.

After Katharine's supposed downfall she had refused to serve Anne Boleyn and so returned to the quiet, dull life of a country girl.

But now that the King's daughter had written to her personally, there was no way her father could refuse!

She would be sorry to leave her new husband, Sir William Dormer at Wolfhall, but she could not help but be filled with joy at the prospect of going to court.

Jane was ready to leave Wolfhall by the next day.

Henry was in a foul mood when he visited Mary in her chambers, it had been a week since Thomas's arrival at court and even though Henry should have been thrilled at the return of his friend, instead he was irritated. Thomas was spending majority of his time with _Katharine_.

Still, he made an effort to be kind to his daughter.

Soon Henry forgot his troubles as he and his daughter laughed and talked together.

He forgot everything else as soon as he saw _her_.

Mary fought back a smile when she saw where her father's gaze had landed. A part of her felt guilty for sinking to the Harlot's level and manipulating people, but it was not as though Jane had disagreed.

_Flashback_

_It was the first time her mother's voice had spoken in a long while. _

'_Mary, you need to invite Jane Seymour to court. You need to make Henry intrigued by her." _

_Mary had her doubts about the plan, suppose her father fell in love with Jane instead? She was not a person who manipulated others, unlike her husband and her half-sister, but if her mother wanted it, it would be done._

_(Still flashback)_

_Jane was nervous. _

"_Prin…. Lady Mary." Jane curtsied, unsure as to how to address her. Luckily they were alone. _

_Mary smiled at her. _

"_It is the Lady Mary when we are in public, but in private you may call me Princess Mary." _

_Jane nodded nervously. _

"_Please sit." Mary gestured to a chair. _

"_The reason I have brought you here is because I have an important task which I believe only you can accomplish." Mary paused. _

"_I need you to make my father, the King… interested in you."_

_Jane was confused. _

"_Interested, My Lady?" _

"_He has to be intrigued by you. You must enchant him." _

"_Forgive me My Lady, but I already have a husband and I shall not betray him." _

_Jane said firmly. _

"_I am not asking you to Mistress Seymour, I merely want you to enchant my father and then, when he asks you to be his mistress, you shall, of course refuse and inform him that you have a husband but you will consent to be his friend. My father, of course, will continue to persuade you to be his mistress, but you must refuse at _all costs_. Do you understand Mistress Seymour?" _

_Jane nodded. _

"_I do not know what this will accomplish but I will do whatever I can to help the cause of the true faith and that of yourself and your mother, Princess. But I do not see how His Majesty could ever notice me."_

_She admitted. _

_Mary smiled. _

"_Believe me, Mistress Seymour, he will notice you."_

_She would make sure of it._

**AN: Historically, Jane was going to be married to William Dormer but his parents rejected the match because of Jane's relatively low birth. Also, to H/J, I very much doubt if H/J will get together now. Sorry to disappoint you! **


	14. PLEASE READ 2!

**AN: WOW. Just. WOW. I want to thank everyone for their INCREDIBLE REVIEWS! I woke up and my inbox was flooded with over 50 emails! The response was just amazing. It seems everyone wants me to continue this story. I thought I'd get 1 or 2 reviews asking me not to discontinue but NEVER 50. I thought it would be better to discontinue this story, but I was very angry when I wrote that AN. After a lot of thought, I realised that it would just be better to disable anonymous reviews and ignore morons who clearly cannot produce constructive criticism. So, I've decided to continue, thanks to the overwhelming response. **

**I have no idea when there will be an update, but soon, hopefully. **

**To all the people who have reviewed so kindly. You have only yourselves to thank. Your reviews made me VERY happy!**

**Except these….**

_From: annyomous is fun ()_

I don't believe you. I think you posted that review yourself. Your  
motivations to do it I don't know for sure but it was either so you could get  
an ego boost from people that have this on their alert list or your taking a  
cop out and trying to make it look like you all sad instead of saying you just  
no longer want to write it. You have 41 stories out yes lots of them are one  
shots however with that many under your belt we readers know that you know  
people are rude is has not stopped you yet so this is just a weird attempt to  
get either get ideas, ego boost, or so you don't have to admit you can not  
fully write a multi chapter fic without getting writers block. Because with 41  
stories one review would not do this to you. Grow up act an adult and admit  
that your stuck ask another writer for help do be trying to blame it on  
annonomus revewers.

And if by some small chance the review was real with 41 stories one missly  
review would not of done this to you anyways. So now either way it makes you  
look incompident.

**Dear person who clearly cannot spell -**

**I most certainly DID NOT post this review myself. Why would I waste my time? I don't need an ego boost from people and I definitely DO WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY. I've worked a long time on it and I am determined to finish! Also, just because I have a lot of stories, doesn't mean they've been reviewed a lot, and even if they have, most reviews were OVERWHELMINGLY POSITIVE. Even if they weren't all of them contained CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, something which you clearly know nothing about. If you've actually read my work, you'd know that I have gotten stuck on several occasions since I have a notoriously short attention span. I HAVE asked people for ideas, not that it's any of your business. I'd like to see YOU write fan fiction, although from the looks of it, it would be riddled with grammar/spelling errors. **

**Please, get a life. **

_From: Jane ()_

LOL. You sad pathetic little girl.

**Seriously, 'Jane', you think I'M pathetic. Look in the mirror. Goodbye. **

**Sorry to everyone else for the seriously long AN, hopefully this will be the last you'll hear on the matter and the next update should be an actual chapter! Also, sorry for the inconvenience of disabling anonymous reviews.**

**Regards, PrincessMaryJaneKOA. **


End file.
